This invention relates to a single-handle mixing valve of the type having a cartridge-like valve assembly.
One common type of mixing faucet uses a single lever to control both volume and temperature of water discharge. More specifically, reciprocation of the lever controls the volume of discharge and rotation of the lever controls the volume. In certain such mixing faucets, a round cord rubber ring is used for sealing between the valve casing and the cylindrical sleeve of the valve cartridge around the inlet apertures. It has been found that such sealing rings have a relatively short life. Also, cross-flow between the two supply lines is a problem when the valve is in the closed position and there are pressure differences between the supply lines.
Flow noise in the valve cartridge is a further problem of prior mixing faucets.
Accordingly, it is one object of this invention to provide a mixing valve in which the friction and the wear of the sealing elements is reduced to a minimum.
It is another object of this invention to preclude cross-flow between the supply lines.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mixing faucet of compact design.